Hayate Namikaze - Great Dragon Fire Jutsu
Session #1 -Hayate stood with one hand placed on his waist his arm bent at somewhere around a ninety degree angle while his other arm dangled freely at his side. As the days went by and he trained more and more vigorously, he seemed to resemble someone much more mature. His posture seemed to slowly transform into that of something past adolesence. Hayate was known for being a diligent trainer and was often only found in two places in the village: his home or the training grounds. Even now you could find a few scrapes or bruises while looking him over but he seemed as confident as ever, as if the sky was limit. ‘Kasumi Sensei sure has put a lot of faith in me to be giving me so much one on one training with her..and now she’s giving me a B-rank jutsu to master. I can’t fail her now.’ Hayate thought to himself, as he retrieved the scroll as it was a sign of trust more than anything since the only hand seal you needed was the Tiger, his favorite sign so far. He looked over at his Sensei and smiled.- “I understand Sensei, I will do my best.” –His voice also seemed a bit more mature these days. Mastering his first new jutsu had given him much more confidence and energy that he was up for something like a B-rank jutsu. Reaching behind him he’d put the scroll in one of his pouches attached to his waist for safe keeping. Hayate closed his eyes, his icey blue hues no longer visible. In an instant his hands had smacked together, both hands just being flat and signless. Although, this formation was known by most Shinobi as a way to calm ones self and to gather chakra. It was a windy and inconsistent day now, with each passing moment bringing either rapid winds or a lull few moments of peace. Hayate let out a deep breath of air through his nostrils exterminating the excess air he had in his body, a technique known to Fire users to be able to perform a more complete jutsu. When it came to etiquette, formationan and technique Hayate was on the dot with them every single time. In one fluid and single motion Hayate’s eyes opened and instantaneously you could see that same twitch in his eye he had during his last training. Generally, Hayate’s eyes were bright and upbeat but once he got really into his training it was almost like he became a different person. Infront of him, a could of smoke erupted rather rapidly. The smoke circled around a few times when suddenly a burst of flames spewed upwards only to quickly fall apart and soon vanish into the air. The smoke lingered for a bit before dissapating as well. Hayate grunted a bit, seeming heavily dissapointed in himself. Although he knew this was part of learning a jutsu so difficult for his age, it wouldn’t work on the first or second try and maybe not for a while. Taking no time to beat himself down, he closed his eyes again preparing his body and chakra for his next attempt.- /E Sublucia: Looking up at the clouds, Kasumi admired as the day was at the peak of a sunset. She loved to see the colors dance across the sky… She called it the painter’s sky. Her thoughts slowly faded into reality, turning her back she looked at her student Hayate. Taking out another fire scroll she held it in her hand “This is a b rank jutsu… do you know what that means??.... It means you’re going to have to work a lot harder and a lot more time into master this jutsu” she spoke in a serious tone before handing him the scroll. Biting her lip she looked at him “I’m trusting you to be responsible doing these jutsus, which I know you will because if not I wouldn’t be teaching you this right now. This jutsu is called the Great Dragon fire technique. This Jutsu is Offensive and can also be Supplementary. It’s all ranges and the only seal you have to do is tiger. Remember to memorize, also a tip don’t rush with this jutsu, get used to it feel it in you” she smiled before giving him his space. -Hayate took a deep breath watching as his chest expanded as he then slowly exhaled letting go of all the air he had built up. His eyes were closed shut and he stood at the dead center of the training grounds he’d been known to go to on a daily basis. His hands were flat and pushed against eachother with the palms rubbing up on one another. It was a universally known sign for concentration and chakra generation. Hayate thought to himself about the training he had with Kasumi and how he failed on his first couple of times to perform the Great Fire Dragon Jutsu. The only thing that happened was basically a Fireball jutsu. That wasn’t good enough for Hayate and he knew he had to do something about it. Thinking about it, he realized now that he had to generate more chakra to his chest in a very concentrated form to be able to pull of a b-rank jutsu at his skill level. He did realize that it would take him a while but he wanted to his best and cut the time down as much as he could as the Chuunin exams were quickly approaching and he wanted to be on his A-game during the performance. He would stand there for several minutes at a time as he continued to generate his chakra. There was no one really there besides him, although he would occasionally see one of his classmates coming to train as well. He smiled; he loved to see Ninja at his age training like he was. That gave him hope for their generation to lead the way as they grew older. The smile quickly faded as his grew more intense with his eyebrows narrowing down as he believed his concentration was near complete. Another deep breath would cap off his pre-jutsu technique.- “Alright Hayate…you can do this.” –The Genin said to himself in a reassuring manner. His hand seal would slowly turn from a generic concentration seal to the just as well known Fire jutsu seal. His pointer and middle finger would remain the same; stoic and unmoved. The rest of his fingers collapsed in between one another forming a partial fist. Hayate quickly tightened the seal he had formed while simultaneously he had opened his eyes.- “Hmph!” –He grunted as he began his jutsu. Again his chest expanded as he arched his back to compensate for the weight he had centered in his abdomen. His lips formed a small circle as he sucked in more and more air. He pictured the fire forming into a large dragon, a key trait to the jutsu he was peforming. His eyes darted up towards the sky above him. Now he exhaled and immediately fire came bursting out from his mouth at a roaring speed and velocity. It reached up to nearly 15 feet in the air but once hitting that mark quickly began to diminish until it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Although was did seem to change was Hayate breathing a bit faster than before, a sign of wearing down.- “Damn…this jutsu is still too difficult to perform. All I keep doing is repeating the Fireball jutsu!” –Hayate was irratated now. The Fireball jutsu and the Great Fire Dragon jutsu both used the same hand seal which was probably the reason why Hayate’s chakra was confusing the two. Also, he quickly noticed that gathering the amount of chakra he did managed to increase the Fireball jutsu drastically but he noticed as well that he was worn down much more than he would be from a normal fire jutsu. He deduced that this was because of how much the new jutsu costed when it came to chakra and concentration, perhaps more chakra than he had available. Now, Hayate realized that he would need to work around something like this in order to continue with the jutsu training.- “I’m not done yet…”